My Face was Mine
by Itena
Summary: Injustice had been wrought on many a person, but I had never thought that I would become a victim. I felt safe in my life as a high school girl.
1. Prologue

I have a lot of ambitions for this fanfic, so please read and review! Of course, this is the first fanfic in the Vocaloid Category(which I had actually requested for everyone's sake), so I'm not sure how many people will read this at first...

Anyhow, please enjoy! This is only a small prologue, but please enjoy anyway.

* * *

Word had it that an organization of scientists have finally suceeded in creating the perfect cyborg and were on their way to releasing them soon. Everyone was ecstatic. Rumours told of these androids to be personal servants with the talents of a hundred humans. This organization of scientists were known as the Crypton Group.

It was a very discussed topic throughout Japan and there were many debates upon whether these rumours had any truth in them or not. There were many skeptics.

"We have not reached such a height in technology," argued one critic, "Japan is not so far in the science of robots that we should be able to create such fantastic cyborgs yet."

Despite the doubts of many, Crypton had indeed released them. They turned out to be very human-like robots exceeding the technology of even the ACTroids, robots created specifically to stretch the limits of science to see how real they can be. These cyborgs could walk, talk, cook, sew, connect to the internet, exercise, tv, radio, phone... but what really got everyone going was their ability to sing. Such real, beautiful voices came out of these robots, even though they were no more than cyborgs. And the weird thing was that none of them were ever the same as the other. They were almost like real humans.

The only problem was that they were extremely rare. Everyone looked for those robots, but it only seemed to be the rich who came across them. They weren't being massed produced, it turned out. After the excitement came, it left just as quickly. But every once in a while, you would see a cyborg walking with their owners, their calm facial appearance the same as that of a human.

It is in this world of Japan, that her story begins. The story with these strange robots known as the VOCALOID.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm truly sorry for the great delay, here's the first chapter. I also apologize for the length. Also, it's been a while since I've written anything, so I apologize for that as well.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Miku!"

Hatsune Miku turned around to look behind her and was happy to find her best friend running up to her, her unusually long and unusually blond hair tied to the side in a ponytail. "Neru-chan!" she replied with a large smile, "Morning!"

Hatsune Miku, sixteen years old. High school student. With an also unusually long, light blue hair tied in two pig tails. The two comrades walked together to school, talking about boys and cellphones and groceries on the way there. Miku argued that chopped negi was a better addition to miso soup than tofu, while Neru argued otherwise. Miku scolded Neru of keeping her cell in class, while Neru argued that her phone was her love life.

"I thought Gakupo-senpai was your one true love," scrutinized Hatsune-san, "Just like every other girl in the school."

Neru suddenly got annoyed. "Humph! I'm through with that guy, he doesn't pay the least bit of attention to me! Hasn't even given me flowers or a kiss on the cheek!"

"N-neru-chan, you two aren't going out, he doesn't even know you."

Said friend yelled in defense, "That's no excuse for him to just ignore me!"

"Actually, it's the perfect excuse. He. Does. Not. Know. You."

Puppy eyes, a shower of salty tears and an overly dramatic embrace suddenly bombarded Hatsune. "Oh, Miku! It's not fair! It's obvious he's all over Teto-san! That girl acts like such an innocent moe, but I know she's just EVIL!!!"

(Somewhere, a Kasane Teto was cackling evilly.)

Sometimes, Miku had no idea what to do with this overly genki, tsundere and random cohort of hers. Nevertheless, she somehow snapped Akita out of it and they entered class just when the bell rang and quickly sat in their seats.

"A-ah, t-today, everyone, we will b-be continuing our p-previous lesson, tapeworms,"stuttered Yowane Haku-sensei, "Would everyone please look at the following s-slides..."

Miku sighed. At least it was summer holiday tomorrow.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Miku. Miku as a child. Miku as a preteen. Miku as a youth. Miku's smile. Miku's eyes. Miku's voice. Miku's song.

The video turned static as it finished, and the group of scientists were silent, standing in the dark room. The oldest one uttered a sentence.

"We want her."

"Sir?" Another younger scientist replied.

"We said we want her. She's perfect."

"The blue-haired... girl, sir?"

"Who the fuck else would we be talking about, you moron?!"

"A-ah, of course, sir! I was not being observant. My greatest apologies."

The older scientist snorted gruffly. "We will not be waiting very long, I presume?"

All the scientists responded simultaneously, "Of course not, Dr Crypton."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Miku and Neru walked slowly from the school's entrance as the bell chimed it's familiar, soft tune. Talking about unimportant things, the two of them happily chatted together.

Then Neru remembered something.

"Ne, Miku, when's your birthday again?"

Miku looked at Neru curiously. "It's August 31st, but why'd you ask?"

Neru looked rather troubled. "I just remembered how I'm going to my grandmother's house during the last week of August..."

Miku frowned. "So, that means you wouldn't be able to make it..."

The two of them walked silently for a while. Then Neru had an idea.

"Hey, how about we have a birthday party tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, Neru-chan?!" exclaimed Miku, slightly flabbergasted.

"Well, why not? It was going to be a 'Summer Holidays is Here!' celebration anyhow; we can just add a cake and some presents! It's not as if you like big, planned out parties, did you?"

Miku had to stop this insanity. "B-but, Neru-chan! Even then, tomorrow is a little--"

Now, Neru-chan usually isn't very stubborn with things that require energy and work, but she liked cake, and she wanted cake. And if she wanted cake, she would have cake. Presents can be managed! She can have cake tomorrow, that's all that matters! So, in her own style, she insisted the idea.

"Okay, Miku! I'll text you about the preparations, so make sure your cell is on! Ah, this is where I go, see ya!"

And with that, Miku was left there, with no other option but to go on with the plan.

"P-peer pressure..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Despite the sheer short notice of the birthday party, it was indeed a wonderful get together at the Hatsune Residence. Miku, Neru, their many friends, and even Miku's parents came. The cake was great, the conversations were great, and the karaoke set was the best. Miku's voice was what everyone was looking forward to, and often her parents tried to skip their turn to hear her, using many rather lame excuses. Miku thought it was embarrassing. So when her dad realized he had forgotten to do the garbages, Miku sweetly offered to do it for him. And without a reply, she headed for the kitchen.

Wrapping up the garbage bag from the can under the sink, she headed out to the back door to dump it into the outside bin.

"Jeez, Dad..." Miku mumbled in embarrassment, her cheeks red. Yet in spite of it, she couldn't resist a small giggle.

But that small laugh was abruptly cut off as a damp handkerchief covered her mouth and many hands, arms, limbs flew out at her, an attack. At first she wildly struggled to protect herself, but the smell of the drug-soaked cloth consumed her senses, and she felt extremely light headed. In less than a few seconds, her vision started blurring and she felt herself slipping away. As she found her vision failing her, she felt nothing but raw fear and panic as she felt a needle pierce her neck and her consciousness slip away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes had passed, and Neru decided that Miku had gotten enough of her own precious alone time, so she went to fetch her back to the party.

"Miku?" She wasn't in the back. 'Odd.'

"Miku?" She wasn't in the front.

Turns out she wasn't inside the house, nor the bathroom, nor her room. She asked everyone, but no one knew her whereabouts. After a while, Neru resorted to calling her. By now, everyone was looking for her.

Then they heard the ring from her cellphone. Neru and Miku's mother followed the tone to the back of the house, only to find it on the cement floor-- broken from the impact of the fall.

Neru's chest started to well up with anxiety as they continued to search for the blue-haired girl.

Why couldn't they find her?


	3. Chapter 2

Screaming.

The sharp metal's searing, burning, excruciating pain.

The burning, uncontrollable, grinding. Engulfing.

Screaming.

No, no, stop stop stop stop stop. No no no no no no no no no no no. No!

Thrashing arms, are those mine? Or someone elses'? Who is screaming?

Why? No, Stop! Stop it! Please, Stop it. Oh, God, stop it. STOP.

Taste of metal. Blood. Spurting, Wet.

No, Why? Why, why why why why why.

Oh, I'm the one screaming.

Stop STOP! What are they doing?!

Eyes swiveling, blurry, panicked vision.

It won't stop, why won't it stop?

Bleed, pain. Wracking, pulsing, scraping, grinding.

Oh help, help, help me.

Masked faces. Surgical. Why?!

Help me. Help me! Help help help help help!

Noises: mechanical, whirring, buzzing, clicking.

Torture. Torture. Torture. Torture.

Help! Help... Hel... p....

Hours, hourse, hours, days, months. I can't tell.

__________________________________________________________________________________

She could barely feel herself as she was thrust into a room, stumbling and crashing unelegantly on to the cold concrete floor. She wasn't sure. She couldn't see her surroundings. Nothing was functioning. She couldn't think. She couldn't smell, she could only taste the blood in her mouth. She could only hear muffled noises. Couldn't focus. Couldn't couldn't. No control. Helpless. Vulnerable. There were many words for it. Limp. Rag doll. Barely conscious. White noise. Black, Darkness. Shaking, twitching, shivering.

Then they returned, grabbing her limp body. They proceeded to lean her on the cold walls, and wired her to a few outlets.

'Wires...?' Except Miku didn't really care. She felt so sick, so horrible, so worn, so messed up. Her upper body slid back down to the floor and her eyes closed.

But then she felt some warm hands carefully lift her head up and onto something soft and heated, someone's lap. She could barely make out a soft, deep voice talking to her... She couldn't make out what the stranger was saying, but it was comforting. As tears made their way out of sore eyes, Miku fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Excuse the long, long absence... but I guess it's normal. At least 75% of stories on here are totally dead anyway, ha ha ha.

I've really appreciated all the reviews, everyone! (Please make some more, it boosts my ego!)

Anyhow, without further ado, chapter three! Excuse the small amount, as usual.

* * *

Neru sat in the plastic chair, fiddling with her ponytail anxiously. Over at the counter were Miku's parents, filling a sheet of paper. She avoided looking at it, choosing to stare down at her feet instead. She felt sick to her stomach. She was trying to keep herself together, but she was so scared. 'I can't believe this,' she kept thinking, over and over again, 'this isn't happening. This can't...' Tears welled up. Arms hugged each other.

A few hours later, when the procedures were done, Neru and Miku's parents left the police department, a tired group of people who had just filed a missing person report. They were silent the whole way back.

* * *

Sore eyes opened. A blurry, rusted, dark, dirty environment greeted them. Miku found it hard to focus; she couldn't really move her head, but she was able to look up and see a blurry visage. She tried to talk, but her dry throat only allowed a feeble croak. But it was enough. Another blurred face came beside her, and held her hand.

"Kaito, she's awake," whispered the woman beside her. The woman then turned to her, her visage becoming clearer. Brown, short hair. Soft eyes of the same colour.

Another hand came and placed it on Miku's forehead. "Your fever's gone down," said Kaito, "I'm relieved. Not everyone survives the first operation. It seems you've made it."

Miku swallowed with effort. "O-operation...? "

The woman had a sad look on her face. She gently stroked Miku's arm to comfort her. "It's okay; you don't need to think about that right now." There was a pause. "...My name is Meiko, and the one who you're laying down on is Kaito, but it's okay if you can't remember our names." Miku looked at both of them, swallowing again as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm... Miku..."

Meiko smiled. "It's a nice name."

"Rest now," said Kaito.

A fresh flow of hot tears roll down her cheek as Miku closed her eyes and fell asleep, fatigued.

***

Screaming was what Miku woke up to. Distant screaming, wailing.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: If you've forgotten about the story, take your time and re-read the previous chapters to get yourself familiar once again with the plot. Because that's what I needed to do, and I'm the author! Ha ha!

* * *

Miku's eyes shot open, startled by the horrid shrieks echoed into the cold cell, its metallic accent rippling through the cold, stale air of the place. The pain was immediate as she felt the consequences from her jolting so abruptly; she gasped. Almost just as quickly were hands that brought her back down to a laying position.

"Miku, calm down," said Kaito.

At first, Miku was confused. But then she remembered. "...Kaito."

"Yes."

"...Where... am I?"

For the longest time, there was no response, only a gentle hand brushing away the bangs from her eyes.

"...Don't worry about that for now."

Miku looked up at Kaito for the first time; a man with short, blue hair and a soft smile. But she couldn't make out his eyes in the dark. It didn't take long for her to feel strained from looking upward, so she closed her eyes and swallowed as she tried to fight a wave of nausea rolling through her stomach. 'What's happened to me?' she thought, tears poking out at the corner of her eyelids as she tried to not throw up.

Meanwhile, unnerving noises could be heard faintly; sounds of drills and high pitched machinery. She trembled as the wailing continued. She was scared, so confused, so sick. But then she realized something. Or more like, she remembered something.

"...Meiko?" She could feel Kaito's body tense up. "W-where's... Meiko?"

Again, there was no reply.

"...Don't worry about her, for now. Just rest."

It only made her worry more. The wailing grew louder, and Kaito became ever more tense.

* * *

Miku woke up again. 'Since when did I fall asleep?'

With tired eyes, she looked around at her surroundings. The strange sounds had stopped, and the echoes ceased to reverberate against the bare cell walls. In fact, she didn't see any cell walls. She didn't see Kaito, nor did she see Meiko. As Miku gained some more attentiveness, she became increasingly distressed; realizing she wasn't in the cell anymore. She found herself in a strange, dimly lit room. She couldn't figure out what was in the room, nor was she trying to find out at this point.

Beginning to panic, she shifted away from the wall she found herself resting on. But she found herself pulled back by something. She found herself _tugging_ away from the wall. She felt it at the neck. This only added to the growing panic in her. Every muscle in her body trembled with fear and she could feel her stomach churning a hundred times over as she started to thrash, trying to get away from whatever was holding her back. She kept discovering new things, new _tuggings_.

Miku looked at her left arm. There were numerous black blotches on it and and thin, electrical wires wrapped around it. 'Wait,' she thought, 'they're not wrapped. They're... inside... it..."

Something snapped in the girl's mind.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _An alarm turned on. Almost instantly, two men, clad in white robes, entered the room to find Miku thrashing about in terror, screaming and desperately trying to get away from the many wires she was connected to.

They tried to hold her down, but found her fighting against their grasps; scratching, kicking and biting. Screaming. Soon, more men came into the room. Miku drowned in the swarm of arms and hands and legs; she surrendered and fell limp against them, collapsing from old pains.

It was with a sense of despair that she observed them carrying her back to the wall. It was with a dazed, unbelieving stare that she saw them reconnecting her to the wires. It was with a sense of exhaustion that she allowed them to feed her some weird air with an oxygen mask, letting her drift away, and forget about the ordeal one more time.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review, and make sure to tell me of any problems or grammatical errors if you find any. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
